Emily Young
Emily Young is a young woman from the Makah tribe, Nicolas Uley brother in law, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater's second cousin, and Claire Young's aunt. She is also part Quileute on her mother's side. Her role in the Uley pack is taking care of the members, providing them with clothing and food. Biography Early life Little is known about Emily's childhood and early life. She grew up on the Makah reservation until shortly before New Moon, when she moved to a small house at La Push. As a child, she was told stories about the Quileute legends due to her blood relation to the Ateara bloodline, but always dismissed them. Emily and Leah Clearwater are second cousins, but as children were as close as sisters. Sam dated Leah throughout high school, and they were very fond of each other. Leah, however, wasn't fond of Emily's boyfriend, whom Emily eventually found too self-absorbed and broke up with. She casually dated a few boys later. Sam imprinted on Emily when she was down from the Makah reservation visiting her cousins. This caused conflict between the two cousins and ruined their friendship. Her family is closely tied to the pack - Leah and Seth being wolves, while her niece Claire Young was imprinted on by Quil Ateara V. After Sam imprinted on Emily, she didn't accept him because of his relationship with Leah. Even after she found out about his newfound wolf form and new abilities, she still brushed him off, trying to convince him to return to Leah's arms. This went on for awhile when Sam visited her daily and she rejected him every time. One day she ordered him to go back to Leah, but he refused. Emily called him a liar and said that he was just like his father, Joshua Uley. Sam, outraged, lost control of himself, phased into a werewolf and scarred her badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story. Bella describes the wound as three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. As time went on, Emily finally accepted Sam after realizing her feelings for him and after getting to know him better despite her initial attitude towards him. She later tells Leah that she and Sam are together, which Leah had counted on not happening. Emily ended up being the caretaker of Sam and his pack, cooking, cleaning and finding clothes for them. New Moon In New Moon, Emily's house is where all of the shape-shifters hang out. She is shown as a kind and gentle mother figure to the pack, providing them with food and shelter, as well as being Sam's fiancée. Although it is not large, her role in the novel is important, as her house acts like a home-base for the shape-shifters and she provides an example for Bella of the danger of being around wolves. Bella and Alex meets her right after Jacob and Paul erupted in a fight, and Jared, Embry and Quinn take them back to Emily's place. After phasing and finding out everything that happened between Emily and Sam, Leah Clearwater finally learns to forgive them, the pain to see them so close together notwithstanding. Eclipse Emily appears at the bonfire where Bella hears the ancient Quileute legends. She is with Sam, and writes down every word of the stories as Billy Black and Ateara_III|Quil Ateara III] tell them. Earlier on in the book, her two nieces were down from the Makah reservation visiting her when Ateara_V|Quil] imprinted on her two-year-old niece, Claire Young. Despite the incident was involuntary, Emily is repulsed by the idea. In the movie adaptation of Eclipse, Emily first appears at her house when Bella and Alex comes down to La Push for a visit, and at the end when Cullen|Carlisle] and Sam are tending to Black|Jacob]'s injuries after their battle against the newborns. She is seen standing beside her cousin Leah, but neither speaks to another. Breaking Dawn Emily only appears on Christmas Day at Charlie Swan's house, along with Sam, Sue Clearwater, Jacob, his Black's Pack, Renesmee,Edward and Bella, who is now a vampire. This was an act to reassure Charlie that everything was fine in Forks, when they knew that the battle with the Volturi was coming soon. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Emily is only briefly seen with Nicolas and his pack members as they have a picnic on First Beach. Physical description Emily is described as being an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin, as well as a melodic voice. She has three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin and they extend down her right arm to her hand. These scars were accidentally inflicted by an out-of-control Sam. One side of her mouth is distorted from her injury. Relationships Nicolas Uley ]] Nicolas Uley is Emily's brother in law When he was still human and dating Leah, they had met many times. Emily found him quite decent. She worried for his brother sam sake when he suddenly disappeared, and didn't come back for 2 weeks. After he returned and learned of the legends, he refused to tell anyone about his recent phasing. When Emily visited her cousins, Nicolas agreed to join them. Then, everything turned upside down when sam imprinted on Emily and broke up with Leah for her. Emily rejected his pursuits everyday, even after he told her the truth and the development of her own feelings. She tried to convince him to go back to Leah, but when he refused, she mentioned that he was like his father - Nicolas and Sam hated they father so much that the mention of his name was enough to anger them and phase uncontrollably. Emily was standing too close at the time, and so half of her face was slashed, her beautiful features ruined. Nicolas tried to calm him When she woke up at the hospital, she found herself unable to feel complete and whole without sam and finally gave in to her feelings, willingly accepting the consequences of her decision. It does not take long before Nicolas see Sam and Emily become engaged, and Emily has taken the role of caretaker for the rest of Uley's pack. Leah Clearwater .]] Leah Clearwater is Emily's cousin of the Quileute tribe. They were close as sisters throughout childhood and adulthood until Sam, Leah' ex-boyfriend's brother Nicolas imprinted on Sophie and dumped them former. Not wanting to hurt her them any more, Emily rejected his pursues constantly until she wasn't able to do so anymore. When Leah first heard that Emily had been mauled by a bear, she was highly concerned for her well-being, but it all turned into rage and bitterness when she found out that Sophia and Nicolas were together she had counted on Emily's rejection to Sam. I Finding out the truth allows Leah and Emily to resolve part of they issues with her each other, though she and Leah still doesn't want to be near either of Sam and Emliy. However, Leah and Sophie have agreed to be at Emliy's wedding. Etymology * Emily was named after Stephenie Meyer's sister. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Makah Category:Quileute Category:Articles by Laura Clarke